A screw compressor is a type of compressor that can be used to compress various working fluids, such as refrigerant vapor. The screw compressor typically includes one or more rotors. During operation, the working fluid, e.g., refrigerant vapor, can be compressed in a compression chamber while the rotors are rotating.